My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks — nadchodzący sequel filmu „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls”, którego premiera została zapowiedziana na 27 września 2014 roku. W filmie zostanie przedstawiony pojedynek zespołów na konkursie talentów w liceum Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółki będą musiały się zmierzyć z zespołem Adagio Dazzle – The Dazzlings. Streszczenie Liceum Canterlot ma być gospodarzem muzycznego wydarzenia, na którym ma zagrać zespół The Rainbooms, w skład którego wchodzą Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Fluttershy. Do szkoły przybywa inny dziewczęcy zespół – The Dazzlings – który przekonuje wszystkich, by zmienić przyjazny koncert w pojedynek zespołów. Z czasem (teraz już dobra) Sunset Shimmer odkrywa, iż przyjezdni muzycy to nie zwyczajne dziewczyny i że mają one niecne plany, które wykraczają poza zdobycie tytułu najlepszego zespołu w szkole. The Rainbooms wzywają na pomoc Twilight Sparkle z równoległego świata, aby pomogła im w rzuceniu muzycznego kontrzaklęcia i w wygraniu pojedynku, od którego zależy los całego liceum.Opis filmu wraz z listą amerykańskich kin, które go wyświetlają Animowane klipy promocyjne right|250px Premiera filmu została poprzedzona specjalnymi krótkometrażowymi animacjami promocyjnymi. Ponadto otrzymały także swój osobny trailer opublikowany 13 lutego 2014 na stronie Entertainment Weekly. Nie zawierają one scen z samego filmu, ale do niego nawiązują.Twitter Jima Millera Muzyka dla moich uszu thumb|right|250 pxPierwszy klip promocyjny to Muzyka dla moich uszu (org. Music to My Ears). Przedstawia on DJ Pon-3 słuchającą muzyki dubstep w drodze przez miasto i w szkole na lekcję. Nie tylko główna bohaterka nie wypowiada ani jednego słowa, ale wręcz w całym klipie wypowiedziano tylko jedno krótkie zdanie w cukierni. Guitar Centered thumb|right|250 pxDrugi klip – Guitar Centered (z ang. Skoncentrowany na gitarach) – pokazuje Rainbow Dash, która wybrała się z przyjaciółkami do sklepu z instrumentami DJ Pon-3, aby kupić nową gitarę. Jej uwagę przykuwa pewien wyjątkowy model, niestety Trixie także chce wejść w jego posiadanie. Dziewczyny decydują się rozwiązać spór pojedynkiem gitarowym. Wygrywa go Rainbow, kończąc całość przemianą w hybrydę człowieka i kucyka oraz tęczową eksplozją. Mimo to gitara, na której się pojedynkowała bardziej przypada jej do gustu. Tę, którą chciała wcześniej, oddaje konkurentce, lecz na koniec wygląda na to, że jest dla niej zbyt droga. Hamstocalypse Now thumb|right|250 pxKolejnym klipem z serii jest Hamstocalypse Now (jego tytuł można przetłumaczyć jako Czas chomikolipsy, jako że nawiązuje do filmu Czas apokalipsy). Rarity pomaga Fluttershy w sklepie zoologicznym. Pierwsza ma za zadanie popilnować chomiki, podczas gdy druga będzie czyścić ich klatki. Niestety wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli i chomiki zaczynają brykać po całym sklepie. Grając na tamburynie, Fluttershy uspokaja zwierzątka i (niczym flecista z Hameln) zaprowadza je tam, gdzie ich miejsce, a przy okazji wyrastają jej kucykowe uszy i skrzydła, dokładnie jak u Rainbow Dash w poprzednim klipie. Pinkie on the One thumb|right|250 pxPinkie on the One to kolejny klip z serii. Dziewczynom potrzebny jest perkusista w zespole. Rainbow Dash ostrożnie wylicza, jakie cechy powinien posiadać, ale przeszkadza jej Pinkie Pie, która nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia dla swojej energii, stuka i bębni czym i gdzie popadnie. W końcu Rainbow orientuje się, że Pinkie nadawałaby się na perkusistkę i rzeczywiście, po świetnej solówce na perkusji, dziewczyna zamienia się w ludzko-kucykową hybrydę, tak jak dwie jej przyjaciółki przed nią w poprzednich klipach. Player Piano thumb|right|250 pxKolejny klip, zatytułowany Player Piano, koncentruje się na Rarity. Dziewczyna wybiera się na próbę wraz ze swoim instrumentem… fortepianem… na dodatek bez kółek, lecz, jak łatwo się domyślić, brakuje jej siły, aby dotrzeć z nim do odpowiedniej sali. Swoją urodą przekonuje pewną grupę chłopców, tak zwane Psy na Diamenty, aby pomogli jej w niedoli. Trójka krzepkich chłopaków taszczy instrument wraz z siedzącą na nim Rarity w odpowiednie miejsce. Główna bohaterka w końcu mocno spóźniona dociera na miejsce, lecz po chwili okazuje się, że muszą się przenieść w inne miejsce. Pinkie Pie proponuje jej bardziej przenośny instrument – syntezator naramienny (zwany także keytarem). Choć nie tak elegancki, syntezator spodobał się Rarity i po krótkiej partii solowej wyrastają jej kucykowe uszy, a włosy wydłużają się na kształt ogona. A Case for the Bass 250 px Ostatnią z zaprezentowanych postaci poprzez klipy promocyjne jest Applejack w A Case for the Bass. Babcia Smith przypadkiem sprzedała na wyprzedaży garażowej gitarę basową należącą do Applejack za jedyne dwa dolary. Nabywcami okazali się niejacy bracia Flim Flam, właściciele lombardu. W zamian za instrument żądają tysiąca dolarów i nie chcą przyjąć wyjaśnień, że dziewczyna jest poprzednią właścicielką. Po małym pokazie jej umiejętności, po którym Applejack wyrastają uszy, a włosy się przedłużają, zgadzają się oddać jej bas w zamian za małą… przysługę. Shake your Tail i Perfect Day for Fun Ostatnie dwa klipy przybrały formę piosenek. Więcej o nich dowiesz się w osobnych artykułach: *Shake your Tail *Perfect Day for Fun Książkowa adaptacja thumb|Okładka nadchodzącej książkiJeszcze przed oficjalnym potwierdzeniem nowego filmu została zapowiedziana książka autorstwa Perdity Finn o tematyce Rainbow Rocks. Jej premiera miała miejsce 8 kwietnia 2014.Książka na motywie filmu na stronie sklepu Hachette Book Group Książka opiera się w dużej mierze na klipach promocyjnych, choć dodaje kilka nowych scen. Z drugiej strony, nie pojawia się tam Twilight w ludzkiej wersji, a jedynie jest mały wątek z kucykową Twilight. Przypisy Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe